


All Tied Up

by VivaLaCL



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, i just needed to upload something lmao, its literally stopped halfway through the chapter, timxdami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaLaCL/pseuds/VivaLaCL
Summary: Tim Drake and Damian Wayne wind up in a rather precarious situation that prompts some rather precarious discussion





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> So, you may come to notice that this literally stops mid-dialogue with no warning whatsoever,,,, I just really wanted to upload something for the first time this year, okay?

“Drake this is the third time this has happened this week”, Damian huffed, his breath creating a wisp of fog.  
“Oh yeah, this is my fault!” Tim rolled his eyes, shifting to relieve the pressure of the wires that were wrapped around the two of them. They’d been patrolling together for the past two weeks, Bruce having decided that whilst he was away on a trip to a neighbouring town for work that the two should spend more time together in order to ‘be able to be in the same room without killing each other’. And, as Damian mentioned, three times in the past week alone, the two had managed to get tangled in the wires from their grappling hooks. Eventually being forced to try and shimmy out of them, due to Bruce being fond of wire that was had to cut through with anything but the batarangs tucked snuggly away in the pouch closest to both boys ankles – quite out of reach to them. Since neither teen deemed it fit to attempt to tune into the others movements, as they had with Batman and literally anyone else they worked with, they found themselves in this situation – and many similar ones – quite often.  
“If you’d just follow my lead like I told you to, we wouldn’t have had this problem!” Damian shifted, his back pressed flush against Tim’s chest, their belts clacking together as he did.  
“I’m older and I’ve been Robin longer than you! I should be in charge!” Tim replied and kicked his leg out to the side, attempting to swing the two dangling boys to the window they’d crashed through.  
“Drake, can you not?” Damian sighed, “We’re too far away from the window. It won’t work.”  
“Well what the hell do we do? The wires are wrapped around both of my legs this time. I can’t get out”, he muttered as he squirmed, testing the tightness of the wire around his thigh and calf, “And don’t call me Drake what if someone can hear you, you idiot.”  
“Well there’s no need to get so upset about it, and I’d know if there was someone close enough to hear us. Some of us here are trained warriors” Damian mumbled, moving around to test the wires around his own legs and chest.  
“Can you not move around so much?” Tim snapped.  
“Oh I’m sorry Timothy; I thought you wanted to get untied. Apologies! I’ll stop trying to get us free shall I? We’ll just stay here tied together for the twenty four or so hours it’ll take someone to notice we’re still out on patrol!”  
“Just. Okay?” Tim breathed, “You’re literally grinding on me. And don’t call me Timothy.”  
“Oh my God, Drake, are you getting off on this?” Damian raised an eyebrow.  
The older boy scoffed, “It’s not because it’s you, you brat! It’s basic biology!”  
“Basic biology huh?” Damian sneered, rolling his hips.  
Tim sucked in a breath and gripped Damian’s hips, his fingers digging in painfully, “Could you not?”  
“Why not? Its basic biology, isn’t it?” He snickered. He attempted to roll his hips again, only to realise Tim’s hold on his hips was much tighter than he’d anticipated.  
“It’s not funny Robin!” He breathed, his breath prickling the skin on the back of Damian’s neck, “I have… I have a real issue to deal with”, he scowled at the shiver he felt go down Damian’s spine, “And I’d like to request that you not make fun of me for it. Just this once.”  
“Seriously?” Tim’s grip on him tightened, “Oh! I didn’t think you’d actually get an erection!” Damian yelped as Tim pushed him as far away from his crotch as he could, given their situation.  
“Can you not say the word ‘erection’?” Tim said through clenched teeth.  
“Why? That’s what it is?” Damian replied in a confused tone.  
“Well, yeah”, Tim rolled his eyes, “But no one actually calls it that in these kinds of situations.”  
“Well what would you have me call it? A boner?”  
“Please don’t.”  
“Excuse me!” Damian shouted, “Anyone? I’d like to let you all know that Red Robin has a BONER right now!”  
“Shut up! People might actually be able to hear you, you know!” Tim hissed.  
“Oh we wouldn’t want that would we Drake? Poor innocent Timmy has a raging boner whilst tied up to another boy”, the younger Robin scoffed. Feeling only a little guilty when he felt Tim’s forearms spasm from the strain of having held the two apart under the pressure of the wires.  
“Could you just stop for like two seconds? You don’t have to be an asshole all the time Damian.”  
“And you don’t have to be so defensive about having an erection because someone literally pushed their ass against your penis”, Damian replied, rather matter-of-factly.  
Tim breathed a laugh and rested his head on Damian’s shoulder, “No one really says ‘penis’ in this kind of situation either.”  
“Piss off, Drake”, Damian huffed, “It’s not as though I find myself in these kinds of situations often.”  
“You don’t often have someone tied to you, trying to will away a boner while you run your mouth?” Tim asked; his voice now slightly muffled by Damian’s cape.  
“As a matter of fact now, those three things have never occurred at the same time in my life. Funny how troublesome stuff like this only arises whilst you’re around.”  
“Funny how unwanted boners only arise whilst you’re around”, Tim muttered.  
Damian paused, caught off guard at the suggestion that this wasn’t the first time Drake had gotten hard thinking of him. Damian had never really thought of anyone in that way, choosing to put his training and role as Robin above anything else, a decision that didn’t really leave time for fantasising about a love life. But, the more he thought about it, the more appealing it became. It’s a scientific fact that sex has a myriad of health benefits, not to mention the stress relief it entailed, “You know Drake…” He began, uncomfortable with the idea that he didn’t know how to broach the conversation.  
“Yes Damian?” Tim prompted, bracing himself for whatever was going to come out of Damian’s mouth. Lord knows it was rarely anything good.  
“You and I. We should. Well, that is, if you aren’t opposed to it. Which, judging by your current compromising position, you won’t be. At least if that wasn’t just on account of me moving around too much or anything like that-”  
“Dams could you get to the point?” The muscles in Tim’s arms shuddering again.  
“Oh for the love of-” Damian cut himself off and took hold of Tim’s hands, forcing him to release his grip on Damian.  
Tim’s head snapped up from its spot on Damian’s shoulder at the feeling of the younger boy pressing back against his crotch, “Damian what are you-” He too was cut off by Damian.  
“I had an idea”, he said with a roll of his rips that elicited a gasp from Tim and the return of Tim’s forehead to his shoulder.  
“And what was this idea?” Tim asked with a shaky voice, his fingers having moved through the wires to grasp at Damian’s thighs.  
“That you and I”, he stopped briefly his mind still reeling at the thought that the words he was about to say were in fact words that he was about to say, “Should have sex.”  
Tim audibly gasped; causing Damian to, briefly, regret his decision to say anything, “You’re barely sixteen! I could go to jail. Or worse”, he stopped his movements completely and pulled his head away from Damian, “Bruce could find out. Oh god, do you know what he’d do if he figured out that we ever even had this discussion?!”  
“Relax!” Damian snarled, “Bruce won’t find out. And so what if he did?”  
“I think you missed the part where I could go to jail? I can’t imagine Bat-jail would be any more appealing than regular jail”, he huffed, “’You’ve defiled my son, as punishment, the rest of your life shall be spent watching Dick try to flirt with Barbara’”, Tim said in a vain attempt to impersonate Bruce.  
“That was by far the worst impression of my father I have ever seen”, Damian laughed.  
“I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you laugh without it being sarcastic”, Tim said softly.  
“To be fair, I was making fun of you”, Damian retorted, his lips still curved into a small smile.  
“Getting back to the topic at hand, is it really a good idea Dami? I mean, think of everything that could go wrong?” Or right he added quietly to himself, “Plus, don’t you like hate me or something?”  
“I don’t hate you! Working with you just infuriates me”, Damian responded matter-of-factly.  
“Why though?” Tim questioned, “And don’t just ignore the rest of what I said!”  
“I can’t control what you’re doing”, he shrugged.  
“And you can control the Bat?” Tim scoffed.  
“I can manipulate him into thinking that what I plan out was actually what he planned out. The guy doesn’t get a lot of sleep Tim; he’s pretty easily coerced outside of patrol.”


End file.
